


The Avengers and Lucy

by Amelia_Pond (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, other stuff, violent stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amelia_Pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's life was normal until during the Battle of NY when she got injured. Her injuries result ina guilty soldier that visits her every day. After they become friends she meets the Avengers, becomes friends with them, and gets on the bad guys' radar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> R&R readers.

_Run. Run. Run._ That's what her mind kept telling her. But she couldn't, she had already been running for a long time. From what? She didn't know, some kind of aliens? Whatever they were, they were chasing after her. She needed to get to safety.  
Lucy stopped running for a little. Panting heavily, she looked around; there were only a few things around, destroyed buildings and battered cars were all around her.

She ran into an alley between two of the battered buildings to her right, stopping for a little while longer to try to catch more of her breath. Those aliens had been carrying some kind of weird, high tech gun. Lucy was pretty sure she would have died if they'd caught up with her and used their guns against her. She looked around to see if there were any aliens around her.

That was when she heard the creaking. She looked around, scared, trying to pinpoint where the sound came from. She found that it came from the tall building in front of her. She realized too late that it was falling. She closed her eyes, expecting pain, instead, she felt something heavy shove her a few feet away from where she was standing. And slam her hard enough for her head to start pounding.  
Then, after a whole bunch of loud creaking, she felt an enormous weight fall on to her legs. She groaned in pain. She knew she shouldn't have gone running today.

"Are you alright? Geez, don't worry, everything is going to be alright." She heard someone from over her say. She opened her eyes to see a blonde guy looking down at her, his face constricted with worry and something else. "I'm calling an ambulance to come pick you up and take you to a hospital." He told her, then he stood up and shouted something at someone then crouched down next to her again, "What's your name?"  
"Lucy, Lucy Jones." She managed to groan out.  
"Well Lucy, I've gotta go, but I swear you'll be fine." He managed to smile at her, "Bye, Lucy, I promise I'll see you again." And then he left.

After laying there for a few minutes, Lucy heard the sirens of the ambulance, then she heard footsteps that were getting gradually closer to her every second. "Are you all right? Don't worry. This'll hurt a little, but we need to get you out from under there." Someone told her. And then Lucy found out that the person had been lying, it didn't hurt 'a little' it hurt a whole big damn. Lucy screamed in pain.  
"Sorry, sorry! Put her on the stretch." Then she felt hands pick up her legs (they were screaming in pain, which in result made her actually scream in pain) and put her on some kind of stretcher. And then, after all the pain she felt,

Everything went black.

***************************************************  
Steve couldn't stop thinking about her. Lucy. He felt horrible. He hadn't been fast enough, he hadn't realized-  
"Hey! Earth to Steve!" He heard Stark's voice say. He realized he had spaced out. "Yeah?" " Are you gonna eat that? 'Cause you've been playing around with your food." Stark said. "Yes, I'm going to eat it. I was just thinking." Steve snapped.  
"Ooh, boy, is someone grumpy."  
"Golly, I'm sorry, okay, Tony. I've just been thinking about something that happened." Steve apologized. 

"Oh, really? Tell us all about it." Piped up Clint.  
"I met this girl, I tried to save her but I was too slow and she still got trapped under part of a building. I called for an ambulance but I hope they didn't take too long. But I just left her there, and she still got hurt. And I feel responsible." Steve explained.  
"Dude, it's okay. Just tell JARVIS her name and he'll find stuff out for you." Tony told him.  
"Her name is Lucy Jones." Immediately after this, Tony pulled out his StarkPhone and looked her up. 

A holo screen came up and showed her information and a picture. Tony whistled. Steve bristled. "Woah, is she hot." After that, he had Clint's attention. Clint learned forward and when he saw the picture, whistled. "She's cute." He said. With that comment Steve couldn't help himself he looked up at Clint's eyes. What he saw there made a spike of anger flare up. Clint had said she was cute, but his eyes said something else: they were full of lust. 

Steve knew they were right; she had light brown hair that reached down to her waist where she had a magnificent bottom, light green eyes, a little button nose, pale skin, and had a natural blush on her cheeks. In short, a beautiful girl who Steve would probably never see again. "Dude, she's at the Warmington Hospital." Tony said. Immediately, Steve jumped up and before running, said, "Thanks Tony." He got a reply that he didn't hear but sounded like "No problemo, Cap."

"Go find your girl. But you have to introduce me later, k?" He heard Clint say and then Tony laughed," Yeah, I wanna meet this chick. I need to meet the girl who has captured our dear Captain's heart." And with that, Steve ran out of the Shawarma joint with high hopes,

He was going to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I had kinda thought that this FanFic sucked. So I fixed some stuff in the first chapter( added more words) and that made me have hope for this work. R&R please

From the time to when he left to when he had gotten to the hospital, Steve received a multitude of stares from civilians. He knew that it was probably weird and rude that Steve didn't stop running for a bit to try and help clean up, but right now all he cared about was finding out and seeing if Lucy was okay.

When Steve got to the hospital he rushed to the front desk. The nurse, a tall blonde, gave Steve a suprised look and asked him for a name _after_ she asked him for an autograph. Steve hurriedly walked to the elevator (where he was greeted by a couple of people wanting to thank him and get an autograph before visiting their loved ones ) because he had thought that the elevator would be the fastest way to get to the seventh floor. When he finally got there he struggled to find the room where he was told Lucy was at. After stopping outside the door for a little, to gather his bravery, he pushed the door open and walked inside.

The walls were like all hospitals' (really bright, medical white) the only people in the room were him and Lucy, but Lucy was the one asleep. He picked up one of the chairs by the table and placed it by the bed. He took this moment to actually look at her. She looked like an angel, her hair spread out on the white pillow, and she seemed to be glowing, at least she looked like that to him. He leaned in a little bit closer and studied he face. The blush on her cheeks was light pink and if it paled even a bit more, it would look nonexistent.

He was startled by the opening of her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked him as soon as she layed eyes on him. "Steve Rogers, ma'am. I was the one that called the ambulence for you." She nodded and said ," Ah, yes, my savior. Thank you, a lot, by the way." He nodded and asked her if she was alright, to which she responded a yes. Lucy was having a good time, despite being in a hospital. So when Steve finally told her she was expected to stay for six more days there, it totally, completely devastated her mood. "What?! I can't stay here! I have to go to work! How am I gonna ever pay this?" She said with a long groan at the end. She barely even gained enough money from her work to pay rent.

"Don't worry about the bills, Lucy, I'll cover it. For now, though, you have to get some rest." He stood up and made to leave but she stopped him by grabbing his hand. She had an idea.

"Wait. Can you come back the other days, too. So that I don't get bored? You know how hospitals can be." He paused at the question and thought about for about a second. "Yeah, sure." He answered her casually, even though his insides were screaming YES! He squeezed her hand once and the left the room and hospital. he walked back to the Shawarma joint and was surprised to find the Avengers were still there, eating.

"So, Steve, how'd it go?" Natasha asked him first, after he started eating where he left off. Everybody got their answerwhen he started grinning like a maniac. "Our Captain has a date with a maiden!" Thor spoke up. After that Tony and Clint started talking about how Steve was a lucky man for getting to go see her.

"Hey, Tony." Steve asked after finishing his food,"Yeah, Cap?" Tony said after drinking some of his coke. "Can I ask a favor of you?" "Sure." "Well, you see, Lucy was saying that she wasn't going to be able to pay the bills to the hospital, so I kind of offered to pay them. But, well, I don't have a lot of money." He tried to be subtle. "Yeah, I'll pay them. Anything for that beauty." Steve felt some anger flare up again, but this time he pushed it down, "Thank you, Tony." Tony nodded then went back to talking with Bruce and Clint.

After talking with Natasha for a while, Steve decided he needed to sleep so he excused himself from the Avengers and grabbed a cab back to his apartment. It was when Steve finally got to the apartment that exhaustion truly settled in to his bones and body. He played his shield on the couch, took everything off and climbed into bed. The moment Steve layed his head on the pillow he fell asleep and his dreams were plagued with Lucy.

**************************************************

Lucy woke up with a raging headache. And legs screaming in pain. She closed her eyes as soon as she opened them. The room was really white, white enough that it felt like the sun was right in front of her face. After a second she opened her eyes again and examined the room. It was just a simple hospital room. Her eyes finally fell on a man, a man who looks familiar. "Who are you?" She asked him. The man was a blonde with stunning baby blue eyes and great muscles. He was also in a blue, red, and white spandex uniform.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am. I was the one that called the ambulence for you." She nodded and said ,"Ah, yes, my savior. Thank you, a lot, by the way." He nodded and asked her if she was alright, to which she responded a lot of yes' (to get him off her back), then he told her that the doctor had said she had to stay in the hospital for six more days. "What?! I can't stay here! I have to go to work! How am I gonna ever pay this?" She said with a long groan at the end. She could barely pay rent and food but now hospital bills?! She was gonna have to work a lot of extra hours to pay the bills.

"Don't worry about the bills, Lucy, I'll cover it. For now, though, you have to get some rest." He stood up and made to leave but she stopped him by grabbing his hand. She had just gotten an idea.

"Wait! Can you come back the other days, too. So that I don't get bored?" He paused at the question and thought about for about a second. She started to think he was going to say he couldn't, "Yeah, sure." He answered her casually, and she felt so much gratitude toward him. She smiled brightly at him. He saw this and squeezed her hand once before he left. She was greeted by an awesome sight, his booty. Steve's butt was a butt worthy of the heavens.

She sighed, who would've ever thought she'd be in a hospital. Lucy stared up at the white ceiling and then it clicked. Steve Rogers. Spandex uniform of the American flag colors. The man who visited her was an Avenger, and not just any Avenger, he was Captain America. She just got visited in the hospital by CAPTAIN AMERICA. Lucy groaned. What shit did she get into? She knew she should'vecalled in sick that day. But noo, Rose just had to make her go to work.

What was she gonna tell everybody?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think.


End file.
